Hands Courtship
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: This is an AU AoshiMegumi one shot fic set in a cafe. Not like Euphoric, tho it is to her i owe the setting.


Hands Courtship  
A ficlet by Rissi-Sama  
  
Their eyes met for the first time in the dimly lit coffee house, but it would not be the last time this phenomenon would ever occur. Takani Megumi sat quietly in the easy chair, basking herself in the gentle and rhythmic strumming of the acoustic guitar. Tonight, she was in no mood to go out with her 'devoted' boyfriend Sano, who had enough difficulty hitching a ride, let alone paying for a cab. Normally, Megumi would be glad to spend an evening with Sano, but this night not she was not in a mood for a spontaneous moment of blissful drunkenness.  
  
During college, Megumi and Sano had their moments, but all the specifics were lost to her. Chuckling lightly, Megumi knew it could have been the partying that most moments occurred after, but perhaps the larger truth was that those moments were truly not worth remembering. The acoustic guitar continued to melt into the background of subtle purples and vivid gold that served as walls for the small coffee house.  
  
'This is true solitude,' Megumi thought with a content sigh. For the most part, the coffee house was deserted. The main event, a lively but small concert had ended an hour ago, yet the base guitarist remained. 'This environment must suit him too.' Megumi idly observed.  
  
Lately Megumi had come into this small café to think about things, mainly Sano. As of late Sano had been in Megumi's mind, but not in a good way. The days of far out parties and drunken stupors were over. Both she and Sano were adults with actual jobs and responsibilities. Looking back Megumi remembered one point where she thought Sano would get out of his prepubescent immaturity and grow up. That he would get married and settle down, but as five years passed she realized he would never grow up.  
  
'Now,' Megumi silently determined, ' it is time I give up on Sano. He is lost in his youth and I don't have time to wait.'  
  
Suddenly, the guitar stopped its music and Megumi was awakened from her thoughtful reverie. She looked up to the musician and met his eyes for a second time. Megumi had seen this man before; his deep black hair always partially covered his ice blue eyes, as if that small detail added to his mystique. Yet, Megumi was not sure what so intrigued her about this blue- eyed man.  
  
As the musician began to put away his music Megumi blurted,  
  
"You play the guitar very well, you should be proud of your skill." The musician looked up from his current activity and said quietly,  
  
"I appreciate your compliments." Megumi was impressed by the musician's humility. 'If Sano were to receive that compliment he would have rattled on for hours about his brilliance.' Megumi thought humorously. The musician continued to organize his music. She spent the rest of her time noticing how carefully the blue-eyed musician filed every piece of music with robotic consistency, how he made sure each paper was in its proper folder, and how he delicately placed his fine acoustic guitar in the case as if it were a sword of the most ancient kind that had been passed down through many generations.  
  
The ice-blue-eyed musician noticed Megumi's scrutinizing stare and met his eyes with Megumi's soft brown eyes. He asked her with polite coldness,  
  
"What amuses you?" Megumi smiled gently and said lazily,  
  
"Nothing really, your just so serious about everything." This failed to entertain the musician and he noted matter- of- factly,  
  
"I see no need to jest upon heavy matters, like my musicianship." Shrugging her shoulders, Megumi stood and approached the musician,  
  
"Whatever you say, I think it's attractive that you care so much." The musician looked up and grimaced,  
  
"I found the practice neither attractive nor notable, it's just something I do." As Megumi chuckled lightly,  
  
"See, that's what I mean. Caring is nothing special to you; it's simply an element of life. That's attractive. Whoever you must be going with is very lucky." The musician stood abruptly saying,  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I have not the time nor desire to 'go with anyone'. It's getting late." This was a sign that the musician was about to leave, but Megumi insisted with great urgency,  
  
"Please, just hear me out. I was simply stating that you are an admirable man, don't think I was coming on to you." Megumi's hand mistakenly brushed the musicians hand and was violently brought out of her reach.  
  
"Then do not be offended by my comments Miss, but I have no time to discuss the matter further. It is getting late." The musician said without emotion. Megumi stated quickly, as she caught the man's attention by grasping his recently withdrawn hand.  
  
"Please, wait a minute. What is your name?" Again, the hand was harshly withdrawn from Megumi and she sighed irritably, "I'm sorry I asked." Megumi said heavily.  
  
"I am not offended, Miss Megumi. Good-bye." Swiftly, Megumi turned to meet the shut café door and the musicians strong back walking in the bitter winds outside. Megumi mentally berated herself and her eyes fell to the floor where she spotted a small piece of paper on the floor.  
  
Leaning over, Megumi picked up the piece of paper, and on the white scrap it read,  
  
"Nice to have met you. Shinimori Aoshi." Megumi now grinned as she gathered her things and walked outside to face the bitter winds, placing the revered name in her pocket.  
  
THE END!  
  
Rissi's Recourse:  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. The fic was a sort of spur of the moment idea, but it seemed to come out well enough, please read and review! 


End file.
